All in a Day's Work
by whoneedspenameswhenigothis
Summary: There's no stranger feeling then waking up in an office building surrounded by people you don't know all staring at you in absolute fear, like why are they scared, I'm the one whose confused and oh man maybe it has something to do with that hole in the wall. That hole that's kinda shaped like me.


There's no stranger feeling then waking up in an office building surrounded by people you don't know all staring at you in absolute fear, like why are they scared, I'm the one whose confused and oh man maybe it has something to do with that hole in the wall. That hole that's kinda shaped like me.

Suddenly everything started rocking back and forth, I look up slowly and one of the strange scared people is shaking me really hard. His mouth is moving really fast and he's definitely saying something. I just wish whoever was screaming so loud would shut up, it's not helping anything. He looks really panicked though, I wonder what's wrong.

"I s co i g... p eas et p deku!"

Deku? Oh wait that's me, but why is he speaking gibberish, and how on earth is that person screaming so loud without taking a break.

I blink slowly, everything Is really bright, they should get dimmer lights in here it's probably not good for the workers eyes, speaking of the workers they are all running toward me now, man what did I drink last night, wait I didn't drink last night, I don't drink. The man that was next to me has finally stopped shaking me, I think he was still talking but I can't hear it over the whining. Wait, OH that was my ears, ha! I didn't think anyone could scream that long without shattering all the windows.

I plug my nose and blow a bit to relieve the pressure and finally I can hear again, and this time it's actual screaming.

Okay I must have been in a fight, but I don't remember, must of hit my head a bit, probably when I went through the wall.

I turn around and see most of the people in the office have cowered behind me in the corner, that ain't good.

I look down at myself and find I'm mostly intact, few cuts here and there and the headache ain't great but I'll live, I stand up and after a brief bout of tunnel vision I'm up. Great, so whatever hit me didn't get me too good.

"DEKU ITS HERE!"

Oh ya. That's what I was doing today.

Standing in the office now across from me was one of the ugliest things I had ever seen, a tall, thick purple bug/humanoid creature with two bulky arms with sharp pincers and four sharp pointed legs. It was kind of like a centaur, but with bug legs instead of horse legs.

Some weird ship had crashed onto Musutafu beach and this lovely creature had climbed out and immediately began fighting everything in its wake, I was one of the first responders along with Kouda, we were hoping that his quirk would allow some sort of communication to see what it wanted, but three cops were killed before Koda got the second word out.

My goal had been to push it back into the ocean and give Koda a chance to evacuate the remaining first responders and call for backup. And that plan had been going great, I hit it with a 50% kick to the face that sent it flying out into the open water and Kouda had called for a shark to jump up and pull it under the water. All in all a great tactic that we had hoped would end the fight there. Until the head of the shark flew out of the water and landed on the beach with a loud thump.

It took its time coming back to shore which thankfully allowed Koda and the police the chance to evacuate the first few blocks and give what we all felt was appropriate space for me to take care of this thing. That was until it sent me into this building with one punch.

And now here we are, standing face to face in a small, not as bright as I thought office space with at least fifteen people cowering behind me. Time to take off the kid gloves now.

With a step forward, full cowl burst to life with the familiar green lightning cracking around. The second step propelled me full force drop kick meant to force the creature out of the building and into the hopefully empty streets. A great plan I thought, get a good hit in and give myself the air advantage as we both fall toward the ground. What I wasn't anticipating was for him to take the hit so well he would be able to grab onto my legs with his pincers as we both flew out of the building.

My full cowl was up to a comfortable 75% strength but anything more than that still got real risky and body blow upy so I tried to avoid it, but now falling out of a... one two three, seven. Seven story building being held by purple Larry the lobster it was time to push beyond my limits, go a little plus ultra up in here.

First I used my fingers and shot off an air shot smash into the air forcing up down faster then the creature anticipated slamming it into the ground and casing it to let go of me on impact, though it did manage to cut my ankles up pretty bad when it grabbed me.

I looked around and thankfully the streets were clear, me and the creature were the only living things present, though I still had to be careful seeing as the buildings obviously didn't have time to be evacuated.

I turned back to the monster just in time to duck under a big right swing, this thing was big and strong, but now that I'm really observing it, it's full of openings.

I geared back and gave a quick hard jab into its chest and followed through with a sweeping kick to knock it on its back once again.

Man I hope I'm doing some sort of damage cause this thing isn't flinching at all from the hits, guess I gotta up the power output some more.

As it flipped itself back up, I immediately got back in its face and delivered a solid 90% smash dead on. And for the first time I got some actual feedback, the creature stumbled back a few feet and fell onto its back again.

Okay, so 90% is the money spot, good to know, oh it's frowning, poor guy probably hasn't felt actual pain before that, maybe he will back off and oh shit he's faster.

All of a sudden the creature was shooting toward me and straight up chest bumped me down the street. As I skidded along on my back I took the opportunity to try and think of another plan. This things much to durable to finish in just one hit but I have to assume these buildings are too full of people so I can't just keep blasting it at 90 plus percent power and risk taking one down with the creature. Man where is this backup Kouda called.

Before I could even come to a stop the creature was above me, and falling onto my position fast I pumped my fist back and shot a 92% punch up sending an air current that both slammed me into the ground stopping my momentum and pushing the creature further up into the air. God damn that hurt.

The creature landed a few feet in front of me just as I pulled myself out of the small crater I had created. Okay time to make my own call I'm gonna need some help here. I tapped on my ear piece and activated the small communicator

"Deku to ground control do I have any back up coming in? This thing is really strong and I could really use a hand getting this into a more contained area."

"Ground control here, Shoto and Uravity are working on clearing you more space but we can have them move on your position if you need it"

That's it! As I ducked under another strike of its claw and propelled myself to the side I ordered ground control to get Uravity to me as quickly as possible.

This thing was incredibly dense but if I could get Ochako to activate her quirk on it I could probably send it out of the atmosphere with a 100% smash, and if it survives that then i dunno what I'm gonna do.

"Okay Deku, they should arrive on your position in 61 seconds."

Dang they must have been far, okay now just to keep it distracted a little longer and oh god please tell me that's not a kid.

Just to the right of the monster was a red minivan, and just peeking up from over the back seat was a little girl no older than 7 staring at him.

God dammit this is why we have laws about leaving your kid in the freaking car alone.

The monster took a step toward me, good come here, get away from the car. That's right just a few more steps and I should be able to jump over him and grab kid out of the car and get it out of the way. It had to climb its way up to the 7th floor of the office building and along with how dense it is I doubt it can jump that high. Okay let it get in close and NOW!

Activating full cowl again I sprung forward and jumped over the creature at a height I figured would be high enough to clear it without overshooting the car. It was around the time I felt what was now a familiar feeling of pincer around my ankle pulling me back toward the earth that I realized I vastly misjudged how high this thing could jump, man I gotta stop assuming the abilities of what is literally an alien that just crash landed.

Unlike the last few times it clamped onto me it grabbed me with the pointier part of its pincer hands and really latched on, man my ankles were gonna be FUCKED after this and oh look the ground.

SLAM.

It proceeded to slam me into the ground a few times more times like the Hulk in that old Avenger movie before finally flinging me behind it, toward the car! Perfect!

I managed to right myself a few feet before the car and performed a perfect superhero landing right beside the car, at least it would have been perfect if I had any feeling in my left ankle. But I didn't fall on my face so good enough. I turned towards the car and found the little girl staring at me with eyes full of tears. I threw up my best all might smile and pulled the door open.

"Hey lil one, my names Deku what's your name?" I asked as I extended my hand forward for her to take, her eyes lit up and she excitedly grabbed on and told me her name was Mimi, I scooped her onto my back and told her she had a beautiful name as I jumped backwards away from the car just before the creature could come down on it crushing it.

With a kid now involved there was no more assuming, Every move now was dedicated to 100% avoiding every hit and getting this kid into one of the buildings without letting the creature getting to close, easy enough.

"So do you by any chance know where your mama or papa are right now?" I asked in a soothing voice as I jumped back from another slash and propelled myself on top of a light pole allowing her to see more of the buildings.

"That one to the left! They went In to deliver some work stuff for daddy and then we were going to go get ice cream!"

The creature then cut through the pole like it was paper forcing me to jump off onto another light across the street.

"Oh wow, I could really go for some Ice cream, maybe after I take care of this I will go get some myself, What's your favorite flavor Mimi? Mines Mint Chocolate chip" again the creature ran jumped over and attempted another swipe this time forcing me to jump toward the building next to us and ricocheting forward toward the building her parents were located in, and man this is the longest 61 seconds of my life I Still don't see them.

"That's mine too! I can't believe Me and Deku like the same ice cream! I cant wait to tell mommy and Daddy! Another side step another slash dodged, man good thing the strong ones are always so one dimensional even in space. After dodging another one I told lil Mimi to hold tight and launched another 93% smash right into the chest of the creature then immediately following with an air shot in order to both push it further back and launch me toward the building.

This time I made sure to plant my right foot instead of my left in order to keep my balance and then proceeded to swing the young girl off my back and told her to run inside.

"Thank you Mr. Deku! You really are the best!"

"Okay Mimi enjoy your ice cream! And tell your parents to never leave you alone in a car ever again okay!"

As she skipped into the building I almost forgot I was battling a huge ugly monster, that was until the sound of crashing ice skidded past me from behind. I Turned around to see a newly formed wall of ice had just cut the creature off from hitting me from behind and sent it down the street a bit.

" It's about time Y'all showed up, 61 seconds my ass"

"Oh hush Deku, Koda said this thing was crazy strong so we had to create more space than usual while trying not to freak everyone out!" Uravity shot back running up behind Shoto.

"You're welcome for the save anyway" Todoroki said sending another wall of ice towards the beast sending it further back.

" I had it all very under control, I had to give Mimi some advice for her parents before I turned around to sock that thing again" I said with a grin " Also you guys up for some ice cream after this, I'm craving some mint chocolate chip."

"Shouldn't we focus on actually taking this thing down before we talk about going out for dessert Deku?" Ochako said with a sigh

" I already got a plan, this would already be wrapped up if you guys weren't so slow" I stuck my tongue out and told them my plan to send the ugly creature into orbit.

"I mean I'm here for it, but how am I gonna get close enough without it hitting me into next week? we aren't all as durable as you are Deku"

"We could always do our fastball special?"

"DEKU! You know I hate that one." Ochaco said with a frown,

"I know you do but I can't think of any other way to get you in close without one of us having to take a hit, and I reallllly want to get ice cream after this"

"Fine… but you're paying for all of us."

"Of course."

I turned to face the beast and watched it begin to charge at us again and motioned for Todoroki to begin the combo move.

The half and half hero slammed his foot into the ground freezing the pathway between the heroes and the creature, the sudden change of terrain causing it to lose its balance and slip back a bit at that moment I grabbed Uravity by the waste as she activated her quirk on herself and shot her off toward the creature like a baseball pitch. Quickly following after her with full cowl.

As she passed by the beast she gave it a nice slap on the top of its ugly head and continued flying past readying her boosters on her shoes to stop her once she was a safe distance away.

Then the fun part started, now off balance and with zero weight I winded up and unleashed my most powerful attack as an undercut right into the creatures chin.

DELAWARE! DETROIT! SMASHHHHH!

The force of the 100% smash sent the creature flying off into the sky, higher and higher till it could no longer be seen and then some. We waited as long as Ochako's stomach could handle both her and the creatures weight before releasing her quirk.

With the battle complete the crowds of people stormed out of the buildings and into the decimated streets, cheering for the number 1 hero and his comrades for taking down the beast.

"Alright now that that's over, let's go get some ice cream, I really need some after all that" I said as I limped over to my bestest friends after getting my leg wrapped up

"Midoriya, after all that how can you be so focused on ice cream, you just fought an alien" Todoroki said with a perplexed look on his face.

"80% of the world has super powers and the number one hero in that world was born without one, after all we have been through nothing surprises me anymore. At this point it's all in a day's work. Now Common! I'm gonna leave you guys behind if you don't hurry up!"


End file.
